Danny Phantom
Entrance Ghost Portal A portal appears on the bottom of the stage and Danny Phantom emerges from it. Special Attacks Neutral B - Ghost Energy Danny launches a ball of green energy forward into the opponents. When thrown, it'll explodes after touching something. This can be charged to being more powerful and with a bigger explosion and probably leeched their health to heal you. Side B - Phantom Dash Danny bursts forwards the opponents. This move can drags opponents along with you as the move is performed. As you does this, opponents are dealt constant damage. However, if you are on an edge, you will immediately becomes helpless and is very likely to self-destruct. Up B - Warp Danny warps in the direction the player is aiming. While holding the B button, you can use the control stick to choose where you will teleport to anywhere to 4 second. Letting go of the B button and you will warp to the chosen spot. Down B - Vanish Danny vanishes for at least 12 seconds, becoming invulnerable to attacks. Of course, you are invulnerable while you dissappear, making it handy to escape through harmful projectiles. But you can only uses this 3 time per shock. Final Smash - Ghost Summon Danny open a Fenton Thermos and summons a bunch of ghosts to attack opponents. During the 5 second, You can aimed the Fenton Thermos using the joystick up or down. This can deal constant damage to anyone in the storm. It then ends with a giant bidoof that kills off everyone in the storm. KOSFX KOSFX1: Oh! KOSFX2: Du-ow! Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: Sam! Taunts Up: *Ghost protocols ready!* Sd: *I'm going ghost!* Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: He has a shocked look on his face and deactivates his ghost powers as he does so. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The giant 'D' on his suit Victory Music "Danny Phantom" Theme Song Kirby Hat Danny Phantom's hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound "I'm going ghost!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Danny Phantom Category:Nickelodeon Category:Male Category:Human Category:Ghosts Category:Teenager Category:Heros Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Part of The YTP Civil War Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Lawl Alpha Remastered Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Nicktoons: Slimetime Splatter Category:Look-Alike Characters